


Door

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Trixie snuggled up against Lucifer. "Please for me."

Lucifer sighed softly. "What song and I'm only doing this since your sick and not feeling well small human."

Trixie pointed at one. "This one, please."

Lucifer saw the song and chuckled softly to himself before he started to sing for Trixie. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?  
I love crazy!  
All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you  
I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
But with you  
But with you  
I found my place  
I see your face  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
Love is an open door  
I mean it's crazy  
What?  
We finish each other's  
Sandwiches!  
That's what I was gonna say!  
I've never met someone  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation  
You  
And I  
Were  
Just  
Meant to be!  
Say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
Love is an open door  
Can I say something crazy?  
Will you marry me?  
Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" He looked at her. "I will marry your mother though little one. But love is always an open door for everyone."

Trixie nodded her head before she took her medication and laid down to take a nap against Lucifer than. "Night." She muttered softly.

"Night little one?" Lucifer muttered softly.

THE END!


End file.
